


自由之都Capital of Freedom

by yukitown1990



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitown1990/pseuds/yukitown1990
Summary: 半藏与源氏决裂前夕。源氏毫不掩饰自己对半藏的欲望，为了避免权利纷争他离开了岛田城，来到努巴尼。半藏找到源氏时被他诱惑，面对内心，与源氏交合。





	自由之都Capital of Freedom

*CP源藏骨科，轻微强迫，不喜慎入  
*时间线：兄弟决裂前夕，源氏的身体完好无损  
*车真的好难写，向所有大大致敬இдஇ  
———————————————————  
半藏知道，源氏在生他的气。  
他不明白，为什么为家族付出对于源氏来说是这么不可接受的一件事。他享受家族所带来的财富和地位，却拒绝继承家族的责任和事业。他的弟弟实在是……

“——实在太自私了。”半藏记得自己这样说。  
酗酒宿醉的源氏听到这句话，终于有了一丝反应。他靠坐在墙边，抬眼看着自己永远高贵、庄严的哥哥，轻轻地笑了。  
“自私？哈哈。”他笑着，一瞬便闪到半藏面前。  
连酒精都不能对源氏惊人的忍术天赋产生丝毫影响。半藏骄傲地想，这就是我最优秀的弟弟。  
“也许我的确是自私的，哥哥。”源氏扯起半藏的前襟，逼视着他，“但我愿意为你付出一切，甚至生命。”  
源氏离他太近了，近到他的呼吸落在自己的嘴唇上，他的瞳孔映出自己的脸。  
一瞬间他想：源氏不明白我就是家族。  
一瞬间又想：原来源氏已经比我高了。  
源氏将他的反应收入眼底，半晌终于扯出一个自嘲的笑容。  
“你什么都不懂，哥哥。”  
他说完，身形一晃便消失在半藏面前，再也没有出现。

半个月后他终于在努巴尼某个空荡的酒吧里，找到了站在吧台中心的源氏。他正擦拭着一只酒杯。昏黄的灯光下，源氏的神情专注而平和，仿佛他真的只是一个普通的酒保，正等待今日的客人光临。  
“喝点什么？我推荐苏格兰威士忌。”他擦好最后一个杯子，才抬头问他。  
“我只喝清酒。”半藏回答。  
意料之中的回答。源氏轻轻笑了，躬身从吧台下取出一个十分眼熟的酒壶。

是啊，这个酒壶，他怎么会忘呢？  
这是他亲手拉坯烤制，精心描绘，送给源氏的20岁生日礼物。  
可源氏是怎么对待它的？  
他用它在妓女的和服上洒下自己的姓氏，又把剩下的酒一饮而尽。而半藏在他们做出更为荒唐的行为之前，一刀劈烂了两面隔扇，打断了这不堪入目的一幕。  
然后……

递入眼帘的酒盏打断了半藏并不清晰的回忆。  
“请吧，哥哥。”源氏说。  
“我不是来喝酒的。”他说。  
源氏的手在两人之间悬了一会儿，见半藏的确没有赏脸的意思，他笑笑将酒递到自己唇边。  
清酒本无色。  
可源氏微张的、沾了酒液的嘴唇，以及舔过杯沿的舌尖，都仿佛被这浅浅的一盏酒染上了无尽春色。

啊。是的。  
那一天也是这样。  
源氏怀里的妓女早已吓得面如白纸，他笑了好一阵，才放那女人爬着逃开。  
他就如前几天一样，坐在地上，仰视着自己。又如现在一样，伸出舌尖，轻舔着自己亲手做的酒壶。  
“哥哥，你为什么要送给我这个。”源氏说，“你难道不知道我有多想吞了你？”  
“就像……这样。”  
源氏将整个瓶口含入口内，一寸寸地吞吐起来。  
这姿势实在太过直白，半藏只觉得自己像被父亲抽了一个耳光，滔天的羞耻和愤怒将他瞬间淹没。

——家族，责任，荣誉，源氏，爱。

半藏怀疑自己真的老了，不然怎么频频失神想起过往的事。  
可体内还有另一个声音对他说，承认吧，你故意的。  
他回过神，那艳如夜樱的嘴唇近在咫尺。源氏不知何时站到了吧台之外，正抬手轻轻摩挲他的脸。  
“哥哥。”他近乎呢喃地叫他。  
这样对吗？那个声音问他。  
半藏咬紧牙关，不再去看源氏的脸。他不懂自己为什么还能忍受这种有悖伦理的情况发生，也不懂那个声音来自何方。他只知道这一刻他丧失了所有的荣誉。他对不起父亲，对不起家族，对不起肩上的责任。  
源氏凑上前来，仿佛化身蛊惑人心的塞壬，而他就是那个不请自来的水手。  
“哥哥，在这里你是自由的。所有人都是自由的。”  
“把你给我，”源氏近乎虔诚地吻他的脸，“我把我的命换给你。”

半藏不知为何，从内心感受到一股悲恸，压得他心口发痛不能自已。他紧闭的睫毛间滑出一滴泪，被源氏轻轻擦去。他像溺水的人一般，猛地抓住身边人的手，大口大口地喘息。如果他这时睁眼，会发现源氏早已泪流满面。  
源氏将半藏压在吧台上亲吻，手指钻进半藏的衣襟向下摸索。  
“唔…源氏！”  
他的警告没有起到丝毫作用，反而让源氏更加兴奋地加快动作。  
源氏握住半藏的下身，轻轻撸动几下，随即俯下身来将它含入口内。  
“源…源氏！”半藏来不及反抗，就感到自己的男根被弟弟温软的口腔包围住。心理和生理的双重快感冲击着他的理智，羞耻却不给他缓冲的机会，他在源氏口中硬得发痛，胀满他的口腔。  
源氏抬眼看他，放慢了口中吞吐的动作，终于和他记忆中的重叠。  
半藏的茎头冒出一股甜腥。源氏知道他要射了，小心地吐出他的男根。半藏喘息着低眸，看见自己的精液在源氏唇边勾出一条银丝。  
——弟弟。  
他伸手抚上源氏的脸，终于弓身主动吻了上去。

也许因为这片刻的自由，也许因为他臣服于自己的欲望。也许根本没有原因。只是这个夜晚，半藏第一次产生了放弃的念头。  
就这样不好吗？  
就这样沦陷在他温柔的欲望里，沦陷在违背道德的爱里。  
源氏在他体内轻轻抽送，仿佛是在照顾他的生涩，又像是不忍破坏他的珍宝。他被异物感和酥麻感夹击，比纯粹的疼痛更难以忍耐。半藏皱着眉喘息，逐渐从高潮的混沌中醒来，却突然被源氏的男根磨到了某一处，麻痹感冲上他的脊椎。半藏来不及维持表面的尊严，呻吟已冲撞出口。  
“啊…不、不要这样…”半藏伏在源氏耳边，语气里带着不曾有过的哀求和情欲，“啊…”  
源氏啃咬着他的耳垂，轻声问他：“哥哥，你要什么？”  
“源氏…哈啊…给我…”  
——把你给我，我把我的命换给你。  
源氏终于用力顶向半藏的最深处，嘴唇也覆上他的呻吟，不留余力地冲撞他。他们像两头末日中伤痕累累的野兽，试图在洪水淹没一切之前用这场性事麻痹彼此。

都给你，哥哥。  
我的挚爱，我的生命。

-END-


End file.
